Rushing, For What?
What are the affects of school starting to early? In our society today, teenagers often face the reality of getting up early for school. Numerous amounts of teenagers complain about waking up too early and having to rush to get ready and can't even eat breakfast. Teenagers don't get enough sleep. The hours that they do get is the limited amount of hours on weekdays and over sleeping on weekends. Not getting the right amount of sleep can lead to dangerous situations. Research has proven that if teenagers don't get the right amount of sleep, that is between 8-9 hours a night, it can end up affecting their health and everyday activities. With waking up early and barely getting the right hours of sleep, teenagers don't even get to eat breakfast sometimes. Many feel we need to eat breakfast, and we need time to take showers and relax once you wake up. Without eating breakfast it's harder for the student to sit in a class for 2 hours and then sit in another class for about 45 minutes without eating breakfast. It's really hard for most students to concentrate because they end up with headaches and stomach pains. Teenagers need sleep. Sleepiness can lead to misbehavior, accidents, chronic fatigue, and research indicates heart disease, illnesses, difficulties in school. For example, staying awake in class, paying attention, the ability to do work and staying focused. Waking up early for school Monday-Friday can be really stressful. Especially on Monday's, that's after a long weekend of over sleeping and staying up to 11 or 12 in the morning. Not having the proper amounts of sleep effects the student's work in school. Mostly, when students come to a first period class they either 10 minutes or 45 minutes (the latest) late. Amongst the lateness, student's who have dragged in to school early are really tired and misbehave in class because they don't want to do work because they are as well, tired. It's really hard for a student who only get's about 5 hours of sleepa night and has to travel to school to be on time. Alot of them believe there's no point in comming in early because there already late so they decide to take there time. Many of us teenagers believe school should start later on in the day, and if it has to it should end late. Teenagers will get time to travel, get ready, and eat breakfast. School work will be improved as well as grades. There will be no more late commers and no more calls home. Teenagers got to worry about S.A.T's, homework, studying, colleges, and having to start to look after themsleves. Teachers, are here to help students, so why not help us by letting school start later in the day so we don't be all stressed out when we come to our first period class. Teacher's should over look and think about it, because it will help out teachers as well as the students.